Life's Pain
by TheBlessedDemon
Summary: Kagome is an abused shild. Her mother and step-father are constantly beating her. Her brother Sota was murdered by her step-dad. Kagome cuts to rid herself of her pain and would rather die than live another day. What happens when the new guy comes to her


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just their personalities in this story. I also own all of the poetry in here. I wrote all of it so please don't steal it without my permission then take all the credit for it. My poems that I write are based on my feelings and it's not cool when someone steals it, or makes fun of it. But other than that enjoy my story.

* * *

**(Kagome's point of view)**

BEEP...BEEP...BEE-CRUNCH!

Damnit all to hell! That was the nth alarm clock this damn week. Oh well, fuck it all to hell.

"Kagome! Wake your lazy ass up or you'll be late for school again," I hear my mother scream up at me.

"I'm up damn it! Stop worrying! Anyways who says I still wont be late," I yell back at her.

I hear her stomp up the stairs and head towards my room. Shit, now I'm in trouble...again. She starts pounding on my door when she finds it locked.

"Damn it Kagome open your damn door now!"

I slowly get off my bed and walk towards the door. I'm gonna regret this later...I open the door and am slammed back by my mom. Looks like she's had a few bottles of sake this morning.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Jan (Kagome's mom) grabbed her knife out of her pocket and flipped open. Kagome looked at her with and expressionless face. She viciously grabbed Kagome's arm and started slashing at it along with her shoulder. When she was finished Kagome hadn't made a sound and was still looking at her mom with the same expressionless face.

"Get your ass cleaned up and get to school bitch," Jan said cruelly then stalked out of her room slamming the door behind her.

Kagome slowly got up and walked to her bathroom. Digging out some bandages she muttered under her breath, "Fuck, I can't wait till I get out of this hell hole. I'm really starting to wish Sota hadn't died. Damn you Naraku, I can't believe you actually shot him last month."

After she finished wrapping her arm and shoulder she quickly got dressed, grabbed her bag and left the house with a piece of bread in her hand.

**(Kagome's P.O.V.)**

As I walked towards the school I listened to my chains rattle on my belt and fiddled with my netted fingerless gloves. I finally got bored of that and pulled out my CD case and CD player. I quickly chose Linkin Park and set my CD player to Repeat on my fav. song, Numb. I walked the rest of the way to the school listening to that song over and over again.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**/20 min later/**

"Kaggie! You bitch why didn't you call me last night," Sango shouted.

Kagome looked at her friend with icy eyes, "Because I was busy getting my ass kicked by my whore of a mother because I was out late. Got a problem with it?"

"Damn Kag's, she was just jokin' don't be so pissy," Miroku said scoldingly.

Kagome's icy laugh filled the air, "Pissy? PISSY? You have no fucking clue how pissed I fucking am, so I'm SO fucking sorry if I fucking hurt your fucking feelings but I'm _in_ a fucking pissy mood this fucking peachy-do day."

Miroku was staring in shock at how many times she could use the word fucking in one sentence. Kagome stalked past them angrily heading towards third period. Sango stared after her with tears in her brown eyes.

"D-did I s-say s-something w-wrong M-Miro," Sango stuttered as tears started to stream down her face.

"No you didn't dear Sango. We'll talk to her about it during class," Miroku said softly consoling the sobbing girl.

**/With Kagome/**

**(Kagome's POV)**

Damnit, I shouldn't have said that. But I'm pissed and she knows what goes on in my house yet she still says that shit. I stalk into the classroom interrupting the lesson Mr. M was giving.

"Ah, as usual you're late Kagome," he says to me.

"Yeah, you got an issue," I ask testily.

He shakes his head and motions for me to sit down. I walk past him and all of the other peoples in the damn english class back into my corner next to the window. As I sit down Mr. M continues the lesson. I pull out a piece of line paper and start writing more poetry.

Do you take pride 

_In bringing me misery_

_Do you think I'd actually confide_

_In a person like thee_

_Do you enjoy being mean_

_I feel so mad_

_You make me want to scream_

_Is this some fad_

_You're all the same_

_I'm used by all_

_You're the cause of my pain_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I look over the poem several times and finally nod approving of it. It describes part of my life perfectly.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Mr. M brought Kagome out of her own little world by grabbing her poem out of her hands.

"Well what is this? A note? Let's see... Do you take pride, In bringing me misery, Do you think I'd actually confide, In a person like thee, Do you enjoy being mean, I feel so mad, You make me want to scream, Is this some fad, You're all the same, I'm used by all, You're the cause of my pain... well this is amazing Kagome, bravo on such a beautiful poem. A bit depressing but nonetheless beautiful." 

"Will you give that back to me _now_ please sir," Kagome growled angrily snatching the piece of paper and eating it.

The class muttered in shock at what she did. Then someone cleared their throat at the front of the class.

"Hey, is this Mr. M's class? English right," a guy with silver hair, dog-ears, and golden eyes said from the doorway. (Guess who!)

"Yes young man, please tell us a bit about yourself," Mr. M said annoyed at Kagome still.

"Yeah right. The names Inuyasha. Now where do I sit," he asked shortly.

"Next to Kagome," Mr. Flea replied as he made his way back to the front of the classroom.

At his questioning look a preppy slut of a girl said in a snobby voice, "Kagome's the gothic bitch who wrote that piece of shit she calls poetry."

Kagome gave no reaction showing that she heard her comment. Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "That wasn't shit, it was probably one of the best pieces I've heard."

Kagome just smiled bitterly and finally spoke ice filling each word, "It was a piece of shit, I know but I can't help that. Kikyo, maybe I should finally take your advice and stop my poetry writing for good. What do you think?"

With those words she stood up and grabbing her stuff she walked out of the classroom silently. The class just stared in shock as they pondered her words. She wasn't gonna beat the shit out of Kikyo for that comment? Was the question that went through every ones mind except for InuYasha's who was too shocked to even think. Suddenly he turned and followed Kagome out the door and went looking for her. His sensitive ears heard someone laughing hysterically out in the gardens. Figuring that it was Kagome he followed the sound. He found her sitting on a bench laughing. Her laugh was so ice-filled that even he shuddered, and his older half-brother was as cold as ice. Suddenly her icy laughter was replaced by silent tears. The salty smell of her tears

hit his sensitive nose. His first instinct was to rush over and comfort the girl but his better judgement prevented him from doing so. Instead he watched silently.

**/10 minutes later/**

She was still crying and he couldn't stand it any more. He walked over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder softly. Kagome shuddered at his touch but didn't move away. He sat down next to her and held her while she cried. She unconsciously leaned against him but he didn't protest. They stayed like that for many minutes until she was finally able to stop her crying.

"You ok now," Inuyasha asked softly in her ear.

She surprised him by shoving herself away from him and hiding her face, "This never happened. I was never crying, and you never saw any weaknesses."

Her words surprised him and he could only nod silently. She was about to turn away when he asked........

* * *

Ha, Ha, Ha!! A cliffy! I hope yall like my new story. I'm now currently working on one other new one so keep an eye out! Also please review, I'll even take flames! **HELP ME!!!** I need ideas! I'm doing this off the top of my head and its killing me cause I can't think of anything else to write at the moment! Sorry it's so short.

Ja ne!


End file.
